Thoughts
by Kountry101
Summary: I believe that it is in a weapon's DNA to be ready to defend and die for their meister. Every fiber of our being screams out to shield them. If anyone wants to harm my miester, they will have to go through me. And it won't be a pretty sight. Drabbles SxM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Here are 10 drabbles that came to me randomly. The drabble "Eyes" is based off of the manga chapter 63. So if you haven't read it, you should. Lol. And drabble "Value" is based off of the anime episode 7. Please enjoy. I plan on adding a one-shot chapter to this fanfic and perhaps even more drabbles. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

**Piano**

A quiet noise plays. It sounds ominous, but at the same time lonely. I become drawn in. My feet move on their own, finding the source. A boy with unique features is playing on a grand piano.

I smile when he turns to look at his lone audience. I hold out my hand. He grins as he reaches for my outstretched limb. A peculiar feeling passes through us. We knew that this was the start of something good.

* * *

**Blood**

I use to think that Soul's eyes resembled the color of blood. They are so vibrant and red.

I was wrong.

When Soul's body crumbled to the floor, a dark liquid was spilling out of his chest. The fluid was nothing like his eyes. It looked like…like black. It continued to pour out of him. My white gloves were soaked with this precious life force.

I was scared.

* * *

**Darkness**

I'm sinking. It's always like this. The blackness slowly pulls me in. I try to fight it, but it's easier to just fall with it. Why should I fight it anyway? I continue to sink.

"Soul!"

_Huh?_ I look up. A pig-tailed angel is reaching out to me.

_Oh yeah._ Now I remember why I need to fight. A certain partner of mine would be unhappy with me to give in so quickly. She would probably chop my head with a damn book. I stretch out my hand towards hers and finally grasp it.

No way is a cool guy like me is going to give into the darkness when there is light. It's just not my style.

* * *

**Trust**

Soul always thought that I was a little crazy. I would jump off a building or bridge to tackle down an enemy with no hesitation. It would frustrate him to no end.

"Sometimes I think that you lose all your smartness whenever you see an edge, Maka. You're not superwoman for Pete's sake! If it wasn't for me, who knows how long you would've lasted." I smile as he rants, annoyed at me.

Doesn't he get it? He's the reason why I don't hesitate. I trust him to always be there to catch me.

* * *

**Soul**

Everyone has a soul that is unique to them. Some souls are energetic, other are reserved. My Soul, on the other hand, is the most special of them all and I like to keep_ him_ all to myself.

It's a little secret of mine.

* * *

**Eyes**

That firm glaze of determination in her eyes makes my body twitch in anticipation. It means that the kishin's soul in front of us is ours for the kill.

Those same emerald eyes can cause my resolve to buckle almost instantly. They sparkle at me when she has found out that me being a death scythe means that we can fly.

"I want fluffy angel wings!" The bright eyes beam at me, filled with glee. I sigh. She always tends to get that she really wants in the end.

* * *

**Value**

"I am your weapon partner, Maka! That means that I am always ready to protect and die for my meister."

_No Soul...__.._you're much more than that. Can't you see what you value truly is? In my eyes, you're irreplaceable. Sometimes, I wish that you would see and treat yourself as such.

* * *

**Books**

Weapons in disguise.

Don't be deceived. They can hit you like a brick. They're also the enemy in more than just one way. They'll steal your precious roommate's attention easily. You watch as she smiles at a passage. Her face full of content. You scoff and glare.

"Soul? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." You unconsciously pout and click a button on the remote to change the channel. It was boring anyway.

She smiles with a gleam in her eyes. "Awwww. Are you jealous of a novel?"

Damn books.

* * *

**Soft**

I stare at the pale mass on his head, sticking out in different directions. My hand itches with curiosity. _What does it feel like?_ Soul yawns and reaches for a carton of milk. He notices my glaze, "What? Why are you looking at me funny?"

I slowly reach up to grasp the white fluff. He stiffens as I coax my fingers through his hair. "It really is soft." I whisper.

Then I quickly let go and put my hand behind my back. "I was fixing your hair." I say with a smile and head to the living room, ignoring the gaping face of my roommate as he watches me go.

* * *

**Death**

It surrounds us. It strikes you when you least expect it. That's why we run. We run to combat this evil. In order to protect our loved ones from it.

We refuse to give up without a fight. I grip my weapon as I stare at the cause of death. A lady laid in the streets covered with blood. A kishin's soul was sizing us up for the coming battle.

So Death, here we come. Are you ready?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Another big thank you to ****Ubyrai****, ****Shenzuul,**** and ****GrossGirl18**** for reviewing! This will probably be the end for this fanfic due to the lack of ideas, time, and reviews. I might come back to this one day when I have more ideas and time. But right now the future is busy and uncertain. Nonetheless I hope that everyone will enjoy this second update to "**_**Thoughts**_**". There is not a specific timeline to any of drabbles. **

**

* * *

**

**Music**

Soul's eyes always brighten up whenever he has found a certain CD in a record store. In an excited voice, Soul would explain the importance of his finding. I would stare blankly, not understanding why it was so special. I can tell that Soul tries not to get frustrated at my lack to comprehend its significance.

It's not like I didn't try to understand. I read every book in the library about music that I could, but they never seemed to help. Maybe I will never grasp his joy of music. The thought of that makes me sad.

That's what I used to think.

Now as I rush towards the target, my grip tightly holding Soul, I listen to his piano playing in my head. His music flows through my veins.

_Do it now!_

The intensity of the final key note causes my blood to rush throughout my body as our Soul Resonance excessively rises. In one long powerful stroke, the enemy is successfully terminated. Soul grabs his meal with a satisfied grin. I smile back happily in response.

If its Soul's music, I'm sure that I'll understand it.

* * *

**Overprotective**

All weapons are protective of their meisters. If a normal person was to ask why, we would probably say something along the lines of "It's our job to be." But really, I believe that it is in a weapon's DNA to be ready to defend and die for their meister. If a turn of events threatens our meister, every fiber of our being screams out to shield them. If anyone wants to harm my meister, they will have to go through me.

Trust me.

No one wants to see an angry death scythe.

It's not a pretty sight.

Like I said, it's our jobs to protect our meisters. Therefore when I see group of unruly guys surround my Maka, I mean meister, every alarm goes off in my head. Why did she have to look so cute waiting for me at the corner? Yes I know that she is very skilled and strong. Most likely she could whip all their butts and look sexy doing it, but I won't take that chance.

Her face looked annoyed at the men around her. As she turns to leave, one of the guys grab a hold of her arm. Maka faces twists in anger. Soon the unfortunate idiot is hit by an unseen blow. Maka looks at me shocked; her right hand was armed with a dictionary ready to strike, but I had gotten to the scumbag first. My body automatically stands in front of Maka, shielding her from their view. My red eyes were livid as a turn to stare at the rest of the group. They look at each other scared for a second and unsure if they should attack.

"Get him!" Yells the leader that was on the floor from my punch. Maka smiles at the sight of his swollen face. A couple of punches, kicks, and body throws later, we were walking down the street once more.

"Why did you allow them to surround you like that?" I ask still mad about the past ordeal.

"It's not my fault that you got bored and wandered off." She retorts back. "I wasn't in any real danger, you know."

I glare at that statement. Sure, she has defeated a number of almost kishins and a few witches, but I still don't like it when danger comes and I'm not there. Maka rolls her eyes at my scowl and then smiles, "You can so overprotective sometimes."

She reaches up and pecks me on the cheek, "It's kind of cute."

I huff at the word cute. Not cool.

Despite that, I still grab hold of the shopping bag from her, so that it wasn't between us anymore. Maka's emerald eyes beam at me and she places her hand in my empty one as we continue to walk on.

I will always protect my meister. I smile down at the ring on her finger, until death do us part.

* * *

**Teeth**

Normal people seem to find Soul's teeth unique. I never really thought much about them.

Until one day he came up behind me when I was reading a book. I could tell that he was bored and wanted to _play_, but I was getting into the good part of the book. At first, he was just playing with my hair wrapping his finger around it. That was easy enough to ignore. Next he decided to place butterfly kisses down my neck. I tense and my hands clench the book tightly for control. I was still not giving in.

Soul smirks at my stubbornness and what he does next surprises me. He bites me! I jump and whirl to face him. The sharpness of it caused me to gasp. It wasn't really painful, but a jolt was sent through me.

He had my attention. Soul's grin suddenly turned wolfish as he stalked towards his prey. His heated glaze excited me.

Later that evening as I looked in the mirror, the bite marks visible for all to see, reminded me the cons to his stupid razor teeth.

* * *

**Relief**

"Breathe!" My hands continue to pump up and down on her torso. "Maka dammit! Breathe!"

In a panic, I once more press my mouth against hers, exhaling deep breaths of air. Finally, it felt like an eternity, she coughs and spits up water. Her green eyes look up at me confused, "Soul?"

My body slacks in relief. "Thank God…." I press my head to her forehead, "I thought that I lost you."

* * *

**One**

We are a team, always working together.

We are a unit, moving swiftly throughout our missions.

We are a duo, two of us attacking the enemy.

We are partners, constantly watching each other's back.

We are a whole, only complete with the other present.

We are one and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**A/N****: Constructive criticism is appreciated and reviews are love. **


End file.
